Finding A Way To Be Together
by castleshowfan
Summary: While Castle And Beckett Start To Realize the Love they Have For Each Othe They Have To Find A Way To Jump All the Obstacles On The Way. First FanFic So I Just Hope YOu Like It. Beckett/Castle And A Little Lanie/ Esposito


It was a normal day at the precinct were everyone was having a good time. Beckette, Castle, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and the Captain were playing poker that night when everyone went home and only they decided to stay.

But what they did not know was that that night was going to be the worst night in their lives.

When everyone was out of the game just Beckette and Castle left playing, it was down to this what determined who would win.

"Castle you don't think you can win a woman the higher race in the world?" kate said with a grin on her face.

" ha ha very funny detective" Castle said a little angry.

"aww don't get mad Castle it is true!" she said when all the guys turned to her and Lanie. "It is true" they both said.

"AHa! I won castle!" she said laughing." "Ugh I'm starting to hate this game!" he said angrily.

Everyone was tired and they all wanted to head home.

"I am leaving, I am really tired all I have an appointment tomorrow with my agent Paula." Castle said with his eyes already closing.

"Ugh me too, but at least I have my day off tomorrow." She sighed.

"Ooh Detective would you like to go with me? And later on we could go to lunch together?" Castle said with his puppy dog eyes looking at her.

" In your dreams Castle!" she replied.

"Always Detective, always."

She then paused and thought about it for a moment when all of a sudden the was a 'ding' on the elevator. They all turned to look at a body that was on the floor. In that instant all the cops except for Caste and Lanie took out their guns. Esposito turned and covered Lanie. She gave him a look of thank you I'm scared. In a jiffy Kate did the same for Castle. They all looked and it was clear they were safe it was just the body. Ryan got closer to the body; he recognized the face of the dead man that lied on the floor. It was Will, Will Sorenson.

"Oh God!" Kate turned around and hugged Castle. Which he obviously did not deny the hug.

Lanie approached and started searching the body for clues. She found a note that said …ALL OR YOU GUYS ARE NEXT. Love Michael Myers

" ha ha ha very funny just by the note you can tell this guys a fake Michael doesn't talk!" Castle said still angry that Beckette had won the poker game.

"who could have done this to him?" Lanie said with a scared face.

"Well they sent a note saying it was Myers." Ryan said with a playful grin.

" Even if im a doctor I can still hurt you Ryan!" Lanie scolded

" yea me too!" Esposito said trying to defend Lanie.

In that moment the lights went off.

"Castle!" Beckette screamed trying to reach for him.

"im right here" he replied.

" wow you guys try to get together right in this moment" Ryan blurred out.

While all of their visions were adapting to the darkness. Their killer was approaching them. He wanted to play a game with them. Mainly with Beckette. He was obsessed with Beckette. And he wanted her only for her.

" look you guys I think the killer is here" Lanie said.

"nah you think!" Beckette snapped.

" girl I ma smack you." She defended herself quickly.

"Girl fight?" castle said happily. Everyone turned to look at him.

"what I thought it might me fun.!" He responded at their looks.

"we've got to get out of here" finally the captain spoke.

In an instant Beckette's phone rang all of them stood trying to look for the phone. She reached it on time.

"Beckette" she answered

" hello there my love?" the killer asked.

" who is this?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

" the man you should be with. Instead of your writer boy!" he exclaimed.

" what do you want?" she asked.

" I want to play a game. With all of your little friends. But most of all I want you!" he said.

a chill went through her spine. She couldn't bear to think who this guy was. After she heard the beep of her cell phone meaning the call had ended. Her face pale from the call.

" Beckette whats wrong?" everyone asked.

" Esposito trace the last the last call!" she told him. Her voice was a little shaky.

"the last call was from someone who is right here in the precinct." Her face got more pale. She was tumbling a little when castle grabbed her on time.

"give her some air" Lanie boasted.

" guys listen to the call again." She told them with her voice a little shaky still.

Once she said that Esposito started searching for the call. Everyone started freaking out with Ryan set out a little scream under a little whisper but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Beckette he will not get to you!" Castle broke the silence from everyone.

She was scared you could see it in her face. Castle grabbing her hand without anyone noticing. Which she perfectly accepted. How could she not accept a little feeling from the man she loves? She wished she could tell him but she wasn't those kinds of women that gave in that easily.

If she only knew. Castle thought to himself. Castle loved Beckette with all his heart.

"look you guys if we want to get out of her we better start moving." The captain told the others.

" yes but we have a dead body!" Lanie jolted in.

" not just a body Will Sorenson's body sir." Esposito said with a shiver.

"and plus there is a killer out on the loose looking for a way to kill us and clearly obsessed with Beckette sir.!" Ryan thought and told the others.

Just by what Ryan said Kate got more scared by the second her heart started pounding. Castle could tell she was scared. For Lanie it was a little funny she had noticed what Castle and Beckette had been doing in that moment.

" come on guys help me get the body somewhere where it wont bother" the captain said.

When the guys started moving the body Lanie got a little closer to Beckette.

" you guys look so cute together." She told Beckette with sparkly eyes.

" look there is nothing going on between me and castle." She told Lanie.

" girl but you wish there was something I know you and you like him."

" you know I do, I think I even love him" she whispered to Lanie.

When the guys finished moving the body. They turned to the girls when there Ryan had an idea.

"Hey how come we just call one of the cops that works here in the precinct?"

"Let me try!" Beckette responded.

In that moment they phone wouldn't work they tried all of their phones none of them worked.

" did he cut out the phone line?" Lanie asked.

" yes he did!" Beckette said with her voice shaky again.

Shit everyone thought well they had to leave.

" lets go throught the stairs because the elevator wont work there is no power." The captain told them.

They all moved on wlking towards the stairs, but the door was loked.

Shit he locked the door they thought. Behind it was the cold blooded killer approaching saw him!

"look!" he screamed out.

The killer had a mask on. You couldn't see his face but he did look like a killer.

" sorry I cant let you guys leave the precinct because if I do I will not be able to kill you all especially you Castle!" he replied to the group.

"why especially me?"Castle asked

"because of you my love Beckette doesn't love me!" he boasted to Castle.

Casttle turned to look at Beckette. Beckette turned her head down in that instant.

" Beckette I want you!" the killer told her with a desire.

" don't you dare say that!" Castle screamed.

The killer started unlocking the door. Everyone except for Castle and Lanie drew their weaponds straight forward towards the killer.

**In another part of the city.**

Karpowski was going to meet with the girls for drink at the bar next to a mall, like 10 blocks from the precinct. She was wondering wer the girls were because they said they were jst going to saty for one more round at the precinct to try to win Castle their money back. She was going to go check what was keeping them so long.

**Back at the precinct.**

The killer was approaching the group heading towards Beckette.

Castle rapidly stood in front of Beckette.

"you will have to go through me first!" Castle demanded his territory.

"not a problem" he declared Castle a war.

When he started walking towards Beckette. Everyone put their guns up and told him they would shoot of he got close to Beckette. In that moment he close close enough to punch Castle in the face and take him has a hostage.

"Let him go take me instead!" Beckette begged.

"Not Beckette you have to stay alive you can't die because of this psyco!" Castle informed her.

While the killer was holding Castle hostage Karpowski had seen what was going on and hid behind some desks to try to help the group out.

When the killer was holding Castle out hostage Karpowski grabbed one of the bottles of wine to hit him. In that moment Karpowski swung as hard as she could and hit the killer as hard as she could. The killer fell to the ground. Beckette just ran to Castle and gave him a big hug. The other stared at them for the while they stayed hugging. When they realized they were being watched they emidietly let go.

" omg thank you Karpowski" Castle said with relief.

" lets put this son of a bitch in jail and let the others handle him I think we should all take a vacation don't you guys think?" Castle asked.

" you know what Castl I think you are right we should all take a vacation!" the Captain followed.

" what do you guys say ill pay for everything!" Castle screamed out like a little kid.

"No! Castle youy cant just pay for everything!" Beckette exclaimed to everyone.

" actually I can ! what do you guys says let take a trip toooo….. CANCUN!" Castle said excited while Beckette just rolled her eyes.

" Yess" Lanie said.

"that goes for me too" Esposito said right after Lanie.

" psh what the hell I go to!" Ryan said excited.

" well ofcourse ill go Caslte!" The Captain said.

Everyone turned to look at Beckette to see what she would say.

"Ohhh No! I am not going!" she told the others.

" Nope Beckette you are going and that is an order" the Captain told her.

She knew she was happy that the Captain had intervined she knew that she wanted to go.

" but sir" she tried to wine.

" no buts Beckette we are all going on this trip and that includes you" the captain explained to her.


End file.
